Masquerade
by lostangel007
Summary: It is the night of the Halloween Festival, and April needs to find out if a man in a Shredder costume is really Shredder or not.
1. Halloween Morning

This fic is based on an idea I had a few years ago, while watching the "TMNT" movie. I always wanted to write a TMNT fic, but I just never had the time, I was too busy with work, or writing other fics…but now I am lucky enough to have a lot more extra time than I used too; and therefore, I am able to sit down and start on a story that started with just one little "what if?" idea. Much, much thanks to my Tina-Chan for reading my story, and suggesting the changes that where needed.

A day off was much needed in April O'Neil's busy life, and she woke up on Halloween morning, greatly looking forward to it.

April yawned, and stretched, after hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock for the third time. April smiled a little to herself, she could not remember the last time she was able to hit the snooze alarm; she almost always had to get up as soon as it started beeping. She already felt as if that Halloween was going to be a great one.

The sun was shining brightly outside, unusual for late October, but so perfect for the Halloween festival that night. She brushed her pretty reddish hair back, she had been growing it out a little in the back, and she was very pleased with it. She thought of how the "guys" had teased her about it, especially Donatello. She worried a little bit of how the Turtles would be at the Halloween festival that night, pretending to be actually in costume, when in truth, they would just go as there selves. She was concerned about them attracting trouble. April sighed, and opened the door to her apartment to collect the newspaper. She decided not to worry about too much, the guys always were able to take after them selves, and besides, it was her first day off in practically a month. Today should be all about relaxing, having fun, and…

April glanced at the front page of the newspaper. Shredder. April squinted, looking closer at the photo of the evil man, accompanied by an article of why couldn't the Turtles take care of Shredder once and for all? April sighed, and tossed the newspaper onto her table. An article like that was all too familiar to her. She wondered if there would ever be a day where Shredder would be taken care of, once and for all. April shook her head.

"It's time to take a day off from your worries, April O'Neil," she said to herself, feeling a little silly about talking to herself. She looked to the newspaper again. Picking it up, she skipped over the front page and went straight to the events page, where there was a write-up all of the events of that Halloween night.

_Costume Contest, Pumpkin-Carving, Free Raffle…_

Yet still, April could not get her mind off her worries.

It was six o' clock, and April stood back, looking at her costume for that evening. It was something she really had to think about, when at the costume shop a few weeks earlier. Hanging on the front of her closet door was a beautiful, sky-blue princess dress. It was something that April would have just adored as a little girl; it sparkled and twinkled with every move. April thought of what the Turtles would say, she knew that they would give her a hard time for wearing something so "girly." April began to get dressed; she did not care that the Turtles would tease her; it was nice to get out of her everyday yellow jumpsuit and dress up a little. April put on a little make-up, she was very happy with the way her eyes came out; she had given them a light "smoky" look. She had also put on a little blush and lipstick, and as she stood back to inspect herself in the mirror, she felt a little embarrassed, but pleased with the way her make-up came out. "The guys are so going to rag on me," she thought. "I can just hear them now." April quickly put on a pair of long, dangling earrings, and matching necklace, and slipped on her heels. She brushed the well-fitting dress with her hand, she wondered if it was too well fitting? She paused, and looked at the accessory sitting on her vanity. A small, sparkling tiara. "I wonder if this would be too much?" She picked up the small hairpiece, looking it over, and looked back again at her reflection in the mirror. The sounds of the people and crowds outside where getting louder, many people where on their way to the city's festival. April fixed the tiara into her hair, and then looked to the last part of the costume -the small "masquerade mask" she had picked up last minute at the costume shop. It was light blue, and adorned with sparkles, much like her dress. She picked it up, and considered it. She was feeling a bit shy about wearing that make-up. It may also be fun to see if the Turtles or anyone else could figure out whom she was, even with the mask on. And of course, she knew she could take the mask off at anytime. April decided the mask was a go, and stepped back to take one last look at herself before leaving. In a way, she felt a little funny, as the costume was a bit out of character for her. But on the other hand, she really liked it; it was like letting a side of herself out. She smiled, and headed out the door.

April was surprised at how many people had turned out for the festival, but then she considered how unusually nice the weather was for an October night. It was wall-to-wall people, almost everyone one of them decked out in a costume, as she made her way through the crowd. She had not seen any of the guys yet, although there were a handful of people in obvious turtle costumes. She had even seen one skinny young man in a "Shredder" costume, and she wondered why security would even allow that. Perhaps that would make an interesting news story, she thought, but then dropped that idea. "Don't think about work until later," she reminded herself.

By seven o'clock, the crowd had got even thicker, and April stepped out to a nearby vacant spot, to get some air. A skeleton on a bike rode by her, almost running over her toes. "It's funny how I haven't seen any of the guys yet," she thought. Maybe I should check one of the pizza places." April stopped; something had caught her eye. A very tall man walked by her, he was dressed in a perfect Shredder costume, and it was exactly like the villain's entire outfit, nothing at all like the shabby one she had seen a little bit earlier. "Shredder" turned, and looked April in the eyes, but kept on walking.

April's heart pounded. Was it or wasn't it? This is just great, she thought. Now that it's Halloween, and everyone here is in costume, he could just walk right in and fit in perfectly. What was she going to do? She did not know for sure it was him, but who else would have a costume like that, and be the right height, and even walk like him? April did not take her eyes off of the "Shredder" man. He was making his way slowly through the crowd, looking back and forth, seemingly looking for something. April really wished the Turtles would show up. April squinted as the evil ninja look-alike made his way farther into the crowd. Should she follow him to keep him in her sight, or look for the Turtles to tell them? She then heard some teen boy yell out, "Hey! Nice Shredder Costume!" April just did not know what to do, but she knew she had to act quickly either way.

As April stood off to the side, the crowd continued to talk and laugh loudly, and the full moon above in the night sky complimented the Halloween night well.


	2. Halloween Night

April did want to find the guys; however, she decided it would be best to keep her eye on "Shredder." April shook her head. Why couldn't she just relax on her day off, let alone Halloween night? Carefully, she managed to slip into step with the crowd of moving people, and she kept her target in sight; that was not a difficult task so far, for he was moving slowly.

April considered just telling the first cop she saw; but she knew that the cops did not have such a good history of dealing with Shredder, they did not have the "luck" that the Turtles had against Shredder. And April knew that the Turtles would always be the best bet against the villain.

Am I just being paranoid? April asked herself as she looked around at the costumed crowd. Everybody was laughing and having a great time. Nobody seemed the least bit concern about the Shredder that was in amidst of their party. She watched ahead as several more people congratulated Shredder on "such a great costume." April watched; the costumed man did not seem to care, he just barely nodded at his congratulators.

April took a breath, and lifted her long dress up a bit off the ground, and began to walk faster, making her way around vampires, gypsies, and spidermen, and managed to catch up to her suspect. It was then that "Shredder" stepped off to the side, and out of the crowd, almost knocking an alien down. April watched in dismay as he made his way across the street, and then turned to face the crowds on the street, leaning against a building. He crossed his arms, and April noticed he was definitely the same built as Shredder.

Geez, if that is really Shredder, he's certainly not laying low, April thought to herself. She was about to make her way across the street when she heard a very familiar voice behind her: "Is that April O'Neil I see?"

April spun to see coming up behind her. "Oh, Raphael, I'm so-"

"Oh, actually, I'm Leonardo, we all just switched masks for Halloween. Do you like it? Do I look like Raphael?" The Turtle grinned behind his purple eye mask. April saw the other Turtles making their way through the crowd to join her and Leonardo.

"Hey, nice costume, April," remarked Donatello (in Raphael's red colors) as he approached her.

"Yeah, it was hard for me to make sure it was you in that dress and mask, but I recognized your hair and your walk because you see you have this walk-" Leonardo was interrupted by April's hand over his mouth.

"Guys," said April breathlessly, "Shredder is here."

"What? Where!" The Turtles all jumped into fighting stance.

April looked over her shoulder to where Shredder was just moments before, but he was gone.


	3. The Night Wears On

Chapter 3, The Night Wears On…

"Okay, let's go! We should split up." Raphael (who was dressed as Leonardo) was ready to go. The other Turtles where ready as well, but Donatello hesitated for a second.

"What about April?"

April smoothed down her dress. "I'll be fine, guys-there's still lots of people out, and after all, it is supposed to be my night off." April immediately felt guilty upon saying that.

"Right. And you are dressed for it," Raphael gave April a playful elbow. April blushed.

"All right, let's go!" Leonardo called out, and the Turtles where off, splitting up as they went through the Halloween crowd.

April watched until they all disappeared, and then began to walk on, alone. She kind of wished she were joining them in their search. Her Halloween night had not been so great so far, with the worry that Shredder was there, amidst all those people. But at least the Turtles where there too…

April came to an ice cream shop then, there was a moderate line outside. "Maybe I'll stop to get an ice cream, I'm so hungry, and these shoes are really beginning to hurt," April thought to herself, and got in line, when she saw one of the Turtles go running by her; she turned and squinted to see which one it was, but he was going too fast.

"He's on Shredder's trail!" And with that, April was off after him.

April kept her eyes on the green figure ahead of her, she still could not figure our what Turtle it was she was running after, nor could she believe the way he was running through the crowd: he was bumping into people, and almost knocked a few down.

"Who is that? And where are the other Turtles?" April panted breathlessly.

The Turtle ahead took a sudden turn, and went down a narrow side street, away from the crowds. April followed him, and got very uneasy, they where in an alley. She thought to herself that she should go back; that whatever Turtle it was, he could take care of things…but what if he could not? Should she run back, and try to find the other Turtles? Her eyes adjusted to the change from the brightly lit street to the dark alley. She saw the Turtle ahead of her; he had stopped, and did not seem to see her. He was looking through something (but what?) and emptying its content onto the ground.

"Hey!" April called, as she got closer. The Turtle froze, and stared at her. As April got her first good look at his face, she saw the black eye mask he was wearing, and a sick realization came over her: This was not one of her Turtles.

He dropped the thing he had been holding-April realized now it was a stolen purse, its contents now strewn about the ground.

The unfamiliar Turtle grinned at her, and April, with her heart in her throat, now realized it was just a Turtle costume.

"Well, well, well…" He stepped forward slowly.


	4. Irony

Chapter Four

Things are never what they seem

April stepped back, realizing she had gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble. She eyed the thief; he was about the same size as her, but definitely heavier. All her thoughts where lost in a cloud however, once the thief pulled out a gun.

"No! Don't…" April put her hands over her eyes, still wearing her masquerade eye mask, and cringed. Everything had happened so fast…

"Now you just do what I say."

"Please…" April tried one last time to plead, but her voice shook. She stepped back slowly, expecting at any time to feel her attacker's hands upon her. Now was the time to think of what the Turtles and Splinter had taught her, in the martial arts….

"Oomph!"

April jumped back at the unexpected noise, and dared to take her hands from her eyes…. the "Turtle" that had been in front of her just a second before, was now out cold on the grimy pavement below her, surrounded by the contents of the stolen purse had emptied. The gun was lying beside his head.

That was not all April noticed on the ground; there standing behind the unconscious Turtle, was standing a pair of boots….

Slowly, April raised her eyes to the owner of the boots-but before she even saw his masked face, she knew who it was who saved her-she knew it was him. Shredder.

April breathed then, it seemed like she had not breathed since before being attacked. Shredder did not seem to breathe.

He did not speak; he just seemed to study her for a moment. April did not speak yet either, the question of if this was really Shredder or not was still concerning her, even being this close to him. Even up close, he looked just as Shredder did; his costume was exact. Maybe if she heard him speak she could determine?

"Um, t-thank you," the words came out meekly. "For saving my life," she tried to steady her voice. She then wondered if he knew the Turtle below him was not a real Turtle.

. "He is not a real Turtle." She added quickly, and then cringed a little, hoping that if this were the real Shredder, he would not freak out over this information.

The Shredder looked at the costumed Turtle who was facedown on the ground. He turned him over with his boot, to look at his face.

"Very unfortunate," he remarked, his boot still on the Turtle's body.

April gulped-he even sounded like the real Shredder! As much as she hoped otherwise, April was now certain-the man standing in front of her was the real thing, not an imposter, like the Turtle. And what if he recognized her? April felt a little calmer, upon remembering her costume, and was thankful it was Halloween night. But now what? How was she to get herself out of there? Would he kidnap her now?

"Um…" she began once again, this time giving him a nervous smile. He just stood there, looking at her.

"Thank you again for saving my life."

The Shredder nodded to her.

April looked to the items that were strewn about on the ground, and to the purse. Her natural instinct would be to gather them all up, and bring them to the police station, but with Shredder there, she knew the best thing would be just to get out of there, as quickly as possible.

"I guess I should be getting home now-it's late."

_Please, please, please, let him let me go. Let me just make a clean get-away._

"I will escort you home, it's not safe, and you cannot take care of yourself." He said almost arrogantly. "Let's be on our way," and he started out of the alley.

April gulped, and smoothed down her hair. She followed him, as she had no choice.

Once out onto the main street, the crowds had settled down. April stayed beside Shredder, not knowing if to yell for help, or just to keep quiet. Her eyes looked every which way for the Turtles, but they where nowhere in sight. Shredder wanted to walk her home, so she knew she could not bring him to her real home. She had to think fast…if only she could somehow trick him into bringing him to the Turtles….

But he saved my life. Maybe I should just let it go… 

"Um. This way," April said once they got off of the main street…she pointed to the street that was in the opposite direction of her street.

This is it. Where out of the crowds. Maybe I should have kept him in the crowds, told him I was hungry to buy more time so maybe the Turtles could find her…or to signal somebody to call the police…

_But he saved my LIFE…_

April tried to stay cool, despite her nervousness. Where were those Turtles when she needed them?

"It's a nice night tonight," she remarked to him finally, as they had not spoken since they where in the alley. She did not want to alert him to any nervousness.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"My name? Oh, um, my name is…. May."

"May," he said that as if considering it.

April realized they where getting farther and farther from her place, and wondered what house she should stop at, and lie that it was hers….

"What is your name?" she asked him.

He did not look at her. "I don't think that's important."

April stopped, and put her hands on her hips; almost forgetting who she was with.

"Now that's not fair. I told you MY name." She almost covered her mouth upon saying that; she realized she did not want to make him angry.

"It's not important." He replied again, ignoring her sassiness.

They started to walk again, she knew she had to end this…she looked to the house they where approaching, it was a small white house with all the lights turned off.

"Oh! Well, um, here we are." April prayed that he would just let her go, and not walk her to the door. Maybe she would say she was going to go around back…but what if he expected to go in with her?

"Thanks again for saving my life, Shredder." This time April did clap her hands to her mouth; upon realizing she had just said his name.

"I mean-whoever you are. Because of course your not really Shredder-just a guy dressed like him, who won't tell me his name," she laughed nervously. Shredder raised his eyebrows a bit.

_He saved my life. He saved my life. He saved my life._

This thought would not stop racing through April head-and to her dismay, she found she almost did not want to leave. Almost.

He stood in front of her, seemingly studying her. A slight breeze was felt by April then, a reminder it was a late October night. She covered herself with her arms, shivering just a little.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little," she smiled at him, just a little, and then averted her eyes from him. All of a sudden she was feeling very shy…

Before that moment, all April would pray for was that he would just leave, and now she was praying that the ninja in front of her was not really Shredder. But April knew better.


	5. The Great Escape?

Chapter Five

April looked about herself nervously, trying to think of what to say next, and she noticed it was quite dark on the street, shadows cast across Shredder's half-covered face.

"A young woman like you should be careful when alone at night-there is a lot of danger out there." He spoke softly, in a tone she had never heard him use before.

"I can take care of myself, pretty much." She answered, half in a dream. She looked up at him; he towered above her.

She then added: "Besides, I have some guy-friends who watch over me, and protect me."

Right when she said that, she wished she had not. Where was her mind?!

"Oh?" was Shredder's reply, and crossed his arms. April's eyes went to Shredder's muscular arms, but looked away quickly.

"_April O'Neil, snap out of it!" _April shouted to herself, in her mind, but did not listen.

"Well, then…let me see your eyes…your face." He reached to her, to her eye mask.

"No…"she stepped back a little, and laughed anxiously. "I really shouldn't." She looked down to the ground, she was not sure of what to say.

"And why is that?" he inquired.

She paused for a second. "Because-because-I need to see what you look like first," she said softly. She reached to the metal mask that covered his mouth, but she knew already he would protest. He took her hand away from his mouth, and held it from him.

April's felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she stepped forward, and put her other hand to his mouth mask. He still held her other hand.

Shaking, she looked up to him, making sure to make eye contact. She knew he would see her eyes though her eye mask.

"I need to go now," she spoke very quietly, as in a whisper, and paused to see his reaction, if he would try to stop her, or be angry. He seemed to be calm.

"Thank you, once again, for saving my life." And with that, she quickly administered a kiss, right on his mouth plate, and took off, running as fast as she ever could imagine she could, despite her costume heels hurting her so….

The Conclusion is coming soon!


	6. And So It Goes

Chapter Six

April O' Neil had made an escape, but it was not a well-planned one. Afterwards, looking back at the whole scenario, she wondered where her head was. Surely he could have gone after her, and then she would have been in great trouble. She had darted off into the dark; with the one hope that just the dark would give her an advantage, and save her. She knew it was one of the craziest things she had ever done, and perhaps she just simply owed it to luck that she had gotten out of it. She remembered how surprised she was, once she looked back over her shoulder that no one was behind her.

Now she was safe at home, in her bedroom-she laid sprawled on the bed, not dressed for bedtime, but still in her "princess" dress. She twirled her masquerade mask between her painted fingers, as she thought of the evening's events.

_What in the world just happened? What did I do?_

She went over every detail that happened that Halloween night, from following the "imposter Turtle" to being saved by Shredder, (and had he really meant to save her, or did he just follow them to the alley, because he was fooled into thinking he was a real Turtle as well?) to…that last moment with him. She found herself wondering what would have happened, if instead of implanting the kiss on his mouth plate, if she had gently removed the mask, and kissed _him…._

_No! She could not think like that. All she had been through, with the Turtles…._

As if on cue, she heard Donatello's voice, along with a loud rap at her door: "Hey April! You in there? Trick or treat!"

April had not been ready that night to tell the guys what happened. She knew she would someday, but she did not know how to bring it up. It turned out that none of the Turtles could find Shredder on that Halloween night.

"He probably knew that the Turtle's where in the house, and decided not to pull anything," Raphael had said.

April decided to put the whole thing out of her mind, or at least try, and concentrate on her work…

It was late November, and there was unusually fair weather for the city, when the Turtles had their next encounter with the Shredder.

April had gotten word that there was a "big going-on" with the Turtles at a warehouse, on the east side of town, and as usual, April's boss expected her to be there, and report. It had been a very slow month, and finally, there seemed to be action with the Turtles!

April and her camera crew had gotten there late-and upon entering the warehouse, her eyes immediately began to tear….

"April, it's tear gas!" April heard Michelangelo shout his warning, and she backed out, rubbing her eyes.

"Guys..?" she wheezed, trying to clear her senses. It had happened so fast, where the Turtles okay?

As if to answer her own question, each Turtle came out of the warehouse entrance, one by one, each holding a green hand over his eyes.

"Guys! Are you all right?" April asked in panic.

"Yeah," coughed Donatello, "But Shredder got away…"

"It was Shredder?" April swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on guys, he could not have gotten far!" Leonardo, who recovered the quickest out of all them, signaled to the others to follow him.

The Turtles had just took off, when April saw him. He had come around from the side of the building, where he had escaped the tear gas. April stared, frozen…

He looked her in the eyes, and her into his. She remembered well what his eyes looked like, that night came back to her, and she was for sure he would recognize her eyes…

"He knows," April said to herself. "He knows now it was me."

Before April could react, Shredder had grabbed April. She let out a yelp of pain, as her crew cowered, also frozen in fear….

"The perfect bait for some Turtles…" Shredder said, seemingly just to April. She finally came to, and struggled against her captor.

"Help!" She screamed. Shredder began to drag her off, as she was kicking and twisting…

"Stop!" she pleaded to him, and at that moment, he looked down at her, and she up to him, as she still fought. What seemed to be determination in his eyes, seemed to slowly change to…confusion? Or was it realization? Shredder stopped, and April stopped as well. He stared at his captive…

It was at that moment the Turtles had came back.

It was Raphael, who, despite still being affected by the tear gas, was able to take down Shredder with one appointed side-kick to Shredder's shoulder, careful to avoid hitting April. (Of which he would brag about for months to come.)

The other Turtles where on Shredder at once, while April's crew rushed to console her. April brushed her yellow jumpsuit off a bit, insisting that she was fine, and then bravely went to where the Turtles where, holding down Shredder. It seemed at last they had him. The cameraman behind April at once began rolling. She did not report on the incident, she insisted she was too shaken up by being grabbed by Shredder to go on camera.

"We finally got him," April heard someone say, but she was in such a blur, she did not know who it was.

A little later, Donatello approached her.

"Hey, April, you're being awfully quiet tonight-are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "I'll be okay. I just need a little time to think about some things. But really, I'm fine."

"Uh-okay. Well, hey, you know, there's a costume party in downtown tonight-the guys and I where thinking about going, because where it's at is right next to the new pizza shop, so afterwards…"

"Oh, thanks, Don," April stopped him before he could finish. "But I don't think I feel like attending any costume parties for awhile. It's a long story."

"Oh-okay. Well, I have time." Donatello looked at April, puzzled.

"Um-"

"Yeah, April, what's the story? I want to hear it too." April looked behind her, Leonardo and the rest of the Turtles where joining them.

"Yeah, lets hear the story," chimed in Michelangelo.

Before April could answer, Donatello came out with his own idea.

"Hey, I know-why don't we all go out for pizza first, and April can tell us her story, and then we'll all decide whether or not to skip the costume party tonight." He elbowed April in the side, playfully.

" And after all, we can't all forget how cute you looked dressed up as a princess on Halloween."

April and the guys all laughed.

"Okay, guys-I'll tell you my story."

And the entire group, Turtles and one young woman, went off into the night to have pizza, and to listen to April's story.

"They are never going to believe me," April thought to herself.


End file.
